


(temp)

by MrValentine



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Big Brother Hawke, Gen, Hawke Kids
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine





	(temp)

_Бетани − 10 лет, Хоуку − 15_

− Ух ты! − глаза девочки засияли от счастья, когда в руке брата вспыхнул небольшой огненный шарик. − Я тоже так хочу, можно?

Она раскрыла маленькую ладошку и попыталась разжечь огонек, однако дальше небольшой искорки дело не зашло. Хоук рассмеялся и положил руку сестре на плечо:

− Ничего, малыш, у тебя ещё все впереди, − он подбадривающе улыбнулся, заметив в больших карих глазах Бетани разочарование. − Ты будешь замечательной колдуньей.

− Как ты и папа? − девочка встрепенулась.

− И даже лучше, − заверил её Хоук. − Просто тебе нужно больше практиковаться. Попробуй ещё раз.

Бетани снова раскрыла ладошку и сосредоточенно принялась разводить огонек. Её брат с улыбкой смотрел на вспыхивающие в маленькой ручке искорки, норовившие поскорей угаснуть.

Внезапно Хоук накрыл руки сестры своими ладонями и резко обернулся в сторону дороги, напряженно прислушиваясь.

− Ой, Гаррет! − удивленно воскликнула девочка. − У же меня почти по...

− Тссс... − парень приложил палец к губам и, вновь обратившись в слух, пытался что−то разглядеть на дороге.

Бетани все ещё не понимая, почему её брат так странно себя ведёт, открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут же его закрыла. Её глаза наполнились страхом.

Ветер качал тонкие березы. Сквозь шелест листвы еле различимо звенела сталь. Группа храмовников патрулем обходила земли вокруг Лотеринга.

Хоук осторожно соскользнул с валуна, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, и спустил сестру на землю. Патруль храмовников приближался, звон их доспехов и мечей уже отчётливо слышался в тишине рощицы. Взяв Бетани за руку, Гаррет медленно направился в сторону Лотеринга, держась на приличном расстоянии от дороги.

Неожиданно звон стали затих. Сердце Хоука пропустило удар, болезненно сжавшись в груди. Он замер, прислушиваясь к шелесту листвы. Спустя мучительные мгновения тишины несколько храмовников вновь забряцали доспехами, под их ногами затрещали ветки.

Гаррет спрятался за старой толстой березой, закрыв собой Бетани и сжав кулаки, готовый ко всему, чтобы защитить сестру. Звон стали слышался все ближе. Он снова затих в нескольких метрах от места, где прятались дети. Послышались разговор двух храмовников и звук падающих капель на сухую подстилку рощицы.

− Говорят, Серые Стражи опять набирают рекрутов. Чуют, что что-то надвигается, − произнёс мужской голос с приятной хрипотцой.

− Страшные они люди, эти Стражи, − ответил ему бас. − Да и люди ли они вообще после того, что с ними происходит.

Голоса умолкли. Гаррет почувствовал, как Бетани крепко обхватила его ногу. Девочка дрожала. Хоук стиснул зубы и сильнее сжал кулаки до боли в суставах. Но вновь зазвучавший звон стальных доспехов стал удаляться, пока не стал еле слышным, слившись с шелестом листвы.

Гаррет сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить бившееся, словно напуганная птица, сердце, с трудом разжал кулаки и, опустившись на одно колено, крепко прижал к себе сестру. Бетани плакала, уткнувшись лицом в шею брата.

− Ну же, малыш, − Хоук гладил девочку по спине. − Все закончилось. Они ушли.

− Я так испугалась, Гаррет... − Бетани всхлипнула. − Так испугалась.

− Сказать тебе честно, Бет, я и сам не на шутку перепугался.

Девочка отстраниалсь и взглянула на брата большими карими глазами, блестевшими от слез.

− Правда? − она шмыгнула носом. − Ты испугался?

Хоук кивнул и, взяв маленькую ладошку сестры, приложил к своей груди, где за ребрами все ещё бешено колотилось сердце.

− И пусть даже мне было страшно, − Гаррет посмотрел Бетани в глаза, − я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я всегда буду защищать тебя.


End file.
